


Космос как предчувствие

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Skies and stars, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Два мальчика сбегают от всего мира, чтобы посмотреть за падающие звезды и загадать желание. Год за годом. Век за веком.
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Siegfried Kircheis
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)





	Космос как предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> Бог, не умеющий любить, не создал бы нашу Вселенную.

— Ты загадал желание? Успел?

Рейнольд никогда не мог усидеть на месте; тем более, когда с неба падают звезды. Ему казалось, что надо обязательно успеть, поэтому и Зиверт был вынужден торопиться. Собственные — были заготовлены с прошлого года и терпеливо ждали подходящего момента.

Еще в прошлый звездопад они условились встретиться у леса сразу после полуночи. Через год. Когда снова настанет ночь для мечтаний.

— Не говори, не сбудется.

Зиверт почувствовал ледяной палец, запечатавший губы. Земля ночью оказалась холоднее, чем Зиверт думал. В следующем году он возьмет подстилку.

— Ты бы хотел отправиться туда? — Рейнольд протянул руку в попытке дотянуться до неба, но не преуспел.

— Да, — ответил Зиверт, когда ему позволено было говорить.

Небо тянуло его к себе, в небо стоило упасть. Дать телу почувствовать притяжение бесконечности. Перевернуться, оставив и холмы, и лес далеко позади себя. Они теперь были ледяным сводом, а небо — чем-то плотным, с острыми лезвиями света, пронзающим как копья.

Для Рейнольда небо было приключением, морем, которое надо покорить. Нырнуть в базальт волн, чтобы потом, фыркая и отплевываясь выбраться по веревке на скалы.

Зиверт стоял на берегу, готовый подать руку или прыгнуть следом. Он не доверял воде и плевать хотел на тех, кто дразнил за вассальную преданность другу. Да и не будешь объяснять всем и каждому, как красив Рейнольд после купания. Тело переливается, как у гладкой блестящей рыбы. Только золото волос не темнеет от соленой воды. “Конечно, благородные металлы не окисляются”, — заявил однажды тот, чем вызвал у Зиверта восторг — настолько умным был его друг. Он даже ходил в школу!

Ради Рейнольда он был готов на все. Да хоть подняться к солнцу. Ведь ничто не сможет разлучить их, даже звезды. 

Те самые, которые тревожили Зиверта, рождая неясную маету. 

***

Зиглинг пытался проснуться в обнимку с кофейным автоматом, когда в его жизни появился Рикард. На самом деле он будто был там всегда, поэтому Зиглинг совершенно безропотно перекроил распорядок дня, меблировку квартиры и планы на отпуск. Теперь все было подчинено Рикарду и его детищу — ракете, на которой кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обязательно отправится покорять миры.

Зиглинг точно помнил, что за минуту до встречи, он совершенно не собирался никого покорять. Его вполне устраивал текущий гражданский проект. Но вот появился Рикард: обругал кофе, погоду, начальство, сказал, что у Зиглинга дурацкое имя, поэтому теперь они друзья и домой пойдут вместе.

Через час Зиглинг писал прошение о переводе. Под диктовку. А ведь совсем недавно он считал себя серьезным молодым человеком, подающим надежды специалистом!

И даже спустя десять лет Зиглинг все еще терял голову, стоило Рикарду улыбнуться или потрепать его по волосам.

Хорошо, что на предложение слетать на юг Рикард согласился быстро. Скорее всего, просто не расслышал, а когда увидел билеты, то отказываться было поздно.

В машине Рикард клевал носом и ожил, только когда ему в руки сунули термос с кофе.

— Просыпайся, соня. Я взял все, что нужно. Есть плед и булочки.

Рикард поежился, но вышел из машины. Он пока не очень понимал, что происходит.

— Слишком холодно, для отдыха на природе, ты не находишь?

— Самое то. Нам просто необходимо пополнить запасы романтики в организме, иначе я от тебя сбегу, — усмехнулся Зиглинг.

Их отношения действительно ухудшились. Рикард был слишком упрямым, слишком уверенным в своей правоте и непогрешимости. С ним было тяжело работать, и Зиглингу необходимо было переключаться.

— Ляг на спину и закрой глаза, — приказал он.

На удивление Рикард послушался.

Зиглинг погасил фары и лег рядом. Так они могли держаться за руки.

— На счет три — открываем, — сказал он.

Рикард чуть сжал ладонь, но ничего не сказал. 

Они лежали долго, пока Зиглинг не начал проваливаться в космос. Рикард же протянул руку, чтобы ухватить одну из падающих звезд.

— Я и забыл, какие они красивые, — тихо сказал он. — Спасибо, что выкрал меня.

— Я успел загадать желание, а ты?

— Пока нет.

— Ничего. Сейчас высокая плотность потока, надо немного подождать.

— Они хотят рассказать мне о чем-то, но я не понимаю их.

— Предчувствие?

— Немного.

— Все будет хорошо. Я рядом., — Зиглинг понимал, что его улыбку не видно, хотя ему казалось, что млечный путь освещал их ярче привычных им обоим офисных ламп

***

— Ты снова улетишь, а я снова останусь.

Райнфрид нахмурился, став похожим на древнего бога.

— Да. Мы с тобой сами выбрали эти пути, не так ли? — Зигвальд скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел сверху вниз. 

Даже спустя сорок лет знакомства ему доставляло мелочное удовольствие быть выше. Райнфрид завидовал, злился и обижался по-детски очаровательно.

— Да, ты все решил сам, — фыркнул Райнфрид и погладил памятник первым конструкторам по носу. 

Мог бы погладить Зигвальда, но для этого надо было приподняться на носках. Зигвальд не просто был выше. Тяжелые ботинки космолетчиков, которые те надевали при возвращении в обычную невесомость, добавляли пару сантиметров к росту.

— Тебе говорили, что ты похож на него? — Зигвальд попытался расчесать каменные волосы, но, конечно, ничего не вышло.

— Тогда ты похож на его напарника.

— Только они моложе.

— Не будем об этом. — Райнфрид нахмурился еще больше. — Когда ты вернешься?

— Шесть земных месяцев, не раньше. Надо разворачивать базу, а я еще не придумал, что делать с вулканической активностью.

— Придумаешь. Кто, если не ты. Я все подготовлю к твоему возвращению.

— Я расскажу тебе, как падают те звезды. — Зигвальд провел пальцем по каменной щеке. — Как ты думаешь, они загадывали желания?

— Должны были. Мне кажется, что они были романтиками. Прямо как ты.

— Я прост и приземлен. — Зигвальд стукнул себя кулаком в грудь.

Ему не хотелось улетать. Планеты, которые когда-то казались мечтой, стали пресными, потому что там не было Райнфрида. Он был навечно прикован к Земле.

— Те, что видны на Земле мне нравятся больше, — примирительно улыбнулся Зигвальд. — Я бы посмотрел на те, что на потолке твоей спальни.

— Если хотя бы одна из них упадет!.. — Райнфрид задрал подбородок, чтобы казаться выше.

— То нам надо успеть загадать желание.

Зигвальд даже знал, каким оно обязательно будет. Таким же, что и в прошлый раз. Он всегда загадывал одно и тоже.

***

Белые волосы прятались в складках белого же плаща.

Зигфрид склонил голову, пропуская своего императора на обсервационную палубу.

Они все меньше проводили времени на мостике, и все больше в тишине уединения. Зигфрид притворялся, что следует прихоти императора. Райнхард делал вид, что не замечает, как Зигфриду тяжело подолгу стоять за правым плечом.

Зигфрид сел, не дожидаясь разрешения, сразу после того, как сел Райнхард. Это не было вассальной собачьей преданностью — просто ритуалы и привычки, которые стали частью личности. Зигфрид был, кажется, единственным, кого Райнхард мог злить или раздражать. Остальные считали его кем-то вроде бога.

“У тебя звезды в волосах”, — сказал однажды Райнхард, заметив первую седину.

Седина самого Райнхарда долго не была заметной, пока он не проснулся белым.

Стоило экрану подняться, как Райнхард сделал глубокий вдох и распахнул глаза. Зигфрид не мог перестать любоваться тем, как его император становится единым целым со вселенной. Он переставал быть человеком, превращаясь в дух, блуждающий среди звезд.

Искры пронизывали его насквозь — Зигфриду оставалось только смотреть, чтобы потом прикоснуться рукой к руке. Райнхард в ответ всегда сжимал пальцы.

— Я чувствую его, — сказал Райнхард через несколько минут. — Космос. Вселенную. Бесконечность. Звезды претворяют ощущение времени и всех остальных измерений, которые мы не в состоянии почувствовать. Но они там есть. Я знаю. Придут те, кто сможет разгадать.

— Но пока есть только мы.

— Этого достаточно. 

— Может быть. Те, кто был до нас верил, что надо загадывать желания, когда видишь падающую звезду.

Райнхард улыбнулся, не отводя взгляд от экрана. На них падали тысячи звезд, или это они сами падали им навстречу.

— Что бы загадал ты? — спросил он тихо.

— Я всегда загадываю одно и тоже. Встретить с тобой старость.

Зигфрид прикрыл глаза. Космос манил его бесконечностью тайн и загадок. Бездонной чернотой, вспоротой белыми точками звезд. Если смотреть долго, то их становилось все больше и больше, пока они не поглощали собой тьму. Достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы узнать вечность в человеке рядом.

Вселенная чувствовала это так же отчетливо, как и он сам.


End file.
